User talk:FuzzyLogic
Wiki Tables Hi, Joe! I love that you're really digging into the wiki. Keep up the great work! Here is a convenient website that converts HTML into Wiki code. For someone like yourself who wants to learn more about the code, using the converter facilitates that process. If you don't like this one, you can find one easily through a google search. And if you really want to learn the nuts & bolts on wiki tables click on this! — Paul (talk) 18:10, 10 March 2007 (UTC) reply Hi there! I wanted you to know I replied to your question on my talk page. Just in case you thought I was ignoring you. I like to keep conversations all together in one place so anyone can jump in if needed. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 14:28, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Clearance Authorization Level 6 Granted! Welcome, FuzzyLogic! My name is Paul, one of the admins here. Please let me know if there's anything you need. Be sure to check often the page and the Current events page -- they'll keep you up-to-date on what's happening here. If you need any additional help, leave a message in my Talk page. Of course, you can always but using the Talk and Current Events pages foster our growing wiki community. Please take advantage of the page (as I do every time I attempt to edit!) or the cool tutorial on the main Wikia page. I look forward to your contributions. This is going to be fun! — Paul (talk) 11:02, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Format of Episodes Hi Joe - as you are putting info in for the BW episodes, I wanted to ask your opinion. I also posted this in Current Events (Teasers, Debriefs, & Credits - also Spoiler & Non-Spoiler Summaries). I love the info you are putting in for Debrief, but wondered if that might fit better *above* the Contents box. On 'Kill Oscar', and a couple other episode pages, there is a brief one or two sentence summary (much like what you are doing) above the box, then leaving the Debrief for the more detailed summary. By the way, do you have a part-time job working for TV Guide? Cause your summary blurbs sound professional. What do you think? Karen (talk) 03:20, 9 March 2007 (UTC) ::Hey Karen! I agree, the contents box should ultimately be on top. Let me know which pages are that way and I will fix them. No, hehe I don't work for TV Guide. I found the episode summaries on google, and modified them as I saw fit without revealing too much. I'm glad you like them. Some are still a bit awkward sounding tho. This is a work in progress :) — User:FuzzyLogic (talk) 03:49, 9 March 2007 (UTC) ::P.S. I hate the term DeBrief. I prefer the term Summary. Debrief sounds like something the King of Pop does. — User:FuzzyLogic (talk) :::Joe - I was actually wondering if the little short blurb would be better if it was placed above the Contents box, with the more extensive summary written in the Debrief. The reason is, when I use Wikipedia, I see many pages that have a short discussion or summary of a subject above the contents box. Here are a couple of examples: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_War_II & http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Politics. Now both of these examples are quite long, and I am NOT proposing anything of that length, rather the opposite. A short summary above the Contents box allows the casual searcher/lurker to quickly find an episode based on the brief summary - without having to go to the Debrief and read through several paragraphs . Let me know what you think. Karen (talk) 04:13, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :::P.S. By the way, thanks, now I have a visual to go along with the word DeBrief, and it will never be the same again. Karen (talk) 04:13, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :::: Karen, here is my 2 cents. I hear what you're saying. At first I didn't like the blurbs sitting on top of the contents box, but after seeing your examples I am on the fence now. It's starting to grow on me. I see Alex7000 has reverted my change to Kill Oscar and the blurb is back (it jumped out of the DeBrief section), which is ok. As long as the blurb is short, I'm OK with that approach. It's the term DeBrief which I despise. Prefer to call it Summary. Which episode should I upload characters to next? The wrestling episode was fun to do. I'll let you pick. I only have seasons 1 and 2 on DVD tho, so choose your fave and I'll see what I can do this wkend :) — User:FuzzyLogic (talk) 03:29, 10 March 2007 (UTC) ::::: Joe, I agree that the blurb should be kept short - down to one or two sentences. As for Debrief, I think you might want to approach that subject on the Current Events page. That is an issue that I'm on the fence with. I could go either way with using it and the other terms, or changing them. ::::: Wow, when I started looking at the episode for you to upload chsracters for, I had about five that I could not narrow down. But, I think it comes down to 'Deadly Ringer' for me. It has a lot of good characters in it. You did an excellent job on 'In This Corner, Jaime Sommers'. You picked out great photos of all the characters. Have a good weekend! 8) Karen (talk) 19:00, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Collaboration Hi Joe - I was pretty excited when you posted the first pages, especially with the prison guard quotes. Umm, let me just interupt myself here. I don't think I know proper etiquette for the Wiki yet. I assume that I respond here and not on my talk page. Is it proper for me to paste your message, or is it more of an exchange? If you don't know the answer, you can just make one up and I would never know. Okay, back to the business at hand. I would love to go through and help edit the characters with you. As we speak, or type, I am finishing A Thing of the Past, and want some sort of feedback before I do anything like that again. Paul mentioned having very detailed summaries, with play-by-play and spoilers. But I'm thinking I went overboard. As for the names of the students... well, I could make up a pretty good answer, but here's the short, long version. The writers went wild and never seemed to care much about continuity. I'm trying to remember which student it is in this episode that has a different name in another (I think it's Jody). The writers also used names of crew for characters, so it could be a little wacky. I seem to remember Stacy having the same name as the actress. And I think the character Jim Parriot was named after the writer himself. Last thing... I hope I didn't mess your pictures up for the prison guard. On the page I was working on, it had a guard character that was linked to the guard from Deadly Ringer. I made an attempt at correcting it, but don't know if I made it worse or not. It seems to be working ok. Karen (talk) 16:26, 11 March 2007 (UTC) ::Hi Joe - as far as responding on each other's page, I think you've got the right idea, that way we receive the notification. About losing the thread, don't worry, I've got just enough Obsessive Compulsive Disorder in that I'll copy what I write each time, so that when you send yours, there will be a continuous thread. ::I definately like the idea of 'capturing the essence' of the characters, and I think you are doing a wonderful job with the pictures. I'm mentally going back and thinking who I did not do justice to in writing their bio (I'm not even going to mention that I was so proud of what I was writing for Mark, when I had an unfortunate incident with my internet). I also like that you are including their inventions or other objects of importance, I don't think that I've paid as much attention to the affects of the objects on the people as driving force or part of their personality. I really like that focus for the character bios. ::As far as names go, I'm more partial to including their title in the first use of their name (as well as the credits), and then maybe shortening it with the additional references - that is if the information is provided. For example, Warden Cooper. The first reference would be Warden Cooper. Next reference could either be Warden or Cooper. By haveing the full reference first, it allows for more variety later. But, as one of my university advisers used to say, "This is not the hill to die on." - so I'm open to either way on this one. Karen (talk) 19:33, 11 March 2007 (UTC) Character Names Joe - Yes, the boy that Lisa calls Clarence is really Arty (he is identified as such in Beyond the Call). Arty does indicate that the seating chart is outdated. As for Bill, is it possible that he is not a student? I haven't been able to rewatch the episode the whole way through yet. He is most likely a student, but no other boy in the class seems to do anything worthy of being in the end credits. You know, looking through what you've done on the characters, I don't know if you need my help... I might just slow you down. But, I will be happy to contribute what I can. Karen (talk) 01:15, 12 March 2007 (UTC)